Phonecalls Of A Flirtatious Nature
by emzypemzy
Summary: First inspired by a scene from 3x04. My M/G mind working on overdrive. Let’s just say they were together & let’s see just what their many conversations could have led on to or what conversations they could have lead on to...
1. Chapter 1

**One shot inspired by a Scene from 3x04 Children of the Dark. My M/G mind working on overdrive. Let's just say they were together and let's just say she forgot who else was there for a minute. And let's just say he phones her back, what could that conversation have gone like...**

"_Hey girl, you're on speaker behave."_

"_Or what you'll spank me?" Realises wha she said and pauses. "So I've been searching the area for unsolved robberies, I found four with similar elements: phone lines cut, small valuables only.."_

"_Occupants tied up?"_

"_Yes but no homicides."_

"_Ok, thanks doll face, I'll call you back." _

_**Later that day…**_

"You, Penelope Garcia, are in so much trouble when I get back." He said thickly, not bothering with a greeting.

"Promises, promises Agent Morgan." She drawled back, her voice deliciously sweet in his ear.

"But you see, now that they are promises I can keep baby girl it makes them all the more sweet." He said, the teasing lilt creeping into his voice.

"Why do you torture me so hot stuff?" She questioned dramatically.

"Because you know you love it mamma." He said, batting it straight back her way waiting to see what her answer would be.

When she answered her voice came through thickly: "That I do Derek, but you love it almost as much as me…" She trailed off with a grin, a grin that he knew was there from the other end of the phone.

He groaned slightly as he imagined just how that smile looked pulled over her white teeth and causing her eyes to sparkle with glee.

"What's wrong Hot Stuff, can got your tongue?" She asked with a throaty chuckle and he only just kept his groan at bay this time.

"No, a very cruel cruel woman is being a tease."

"Me? Cruel? Handsome…how can you wound me so?" She asked, her voice full of mock hurt and he could imagine the cute pout on her face.

"Because you, Goddess,-"

"Oh, so I'm 'Goddess' now, am I?" She cut across his next words.

He continued, ignoring her teasing. "You, were being very careless earlier and now you're making me want to come straight back home and do some very naughty things to you." He said with a small laugh.

She bit her lip to try to stop the soft groan from escaping her lips as the many mental images flooded her brain. "You," She said huskily. "Derek Morgan, know just how to make a girl go from zero to want in a sentence."

"A sentence, Baby Girl? I thought I could do it in a word." He said with confidence, knowing that he did in fact only need to say one word. When she didn't reply he knew exactly what she was doing: she was drawing that luscious bottom lip between her teeth to try and stop herself from making any give away noises or saying anything to agree with him.

"Want me to prove it?" He asked with a smirk she could hear in his voice. She shook her head, silently begging him not to. She knew that with one word the man could make her positively horny and wanting nothing more than to jump his gorgeously packaged bones.

"Pen-e-lo-pe." He drew her name out in the most sinful manner, and upon hearing her small gasp from the other end of the phone he smiled triumphantly. "See. Told you." He said triumphantly.

"Get that smirk off of your face, Derek Morgan." She warned when she got herself under control.

"What smirk Baby Girl?" He asked with mock innocence, said smirk growing larger with every syllable.

"That exact one!" She replied. "You are not the only one who can do wicked things with there voice…" She threatened, although it was a threat that held no maliciousness.

"Oh, I know sweetness, I know. But you have to get a dose of your own medicine sometimes." He replied back with a grin.

"Is that so?" She questioned.

"It is sweetness. I can't be the only one driven to distraction all the time." He said with a smile, knowing that she was going to come back with an indignant response.

"Oh ho, you Agent Morgan, don't give yourself enough credit. You walk in with those jeans on, one of those trademark tops and your badge on your hip and you don't know the half of what goes on in my head…" She trailed off with a smile as her mind replayed the many many things she'd ever wanted to do to him when he'd stood in front of her in said outfit and she waited to hear his reply.

"You'll have to show me sometime." He answered quickly.

"How about when you get back Hot Stuff? My place?" She asked, suddenly wanting to have that set so that she knew she was going to get some very good pay off after many a torturous conversations like this one that were bound to occur between now and when the case was closed.

"That is a plan Garcia. I'll see you then." He said, his tone now that tiny bit more formal, telling her someone had come into the room.

"I look forward to seeing you then Agent Morgan." She drawled. "And when that sweet tush lands back in Quantico stay in those work clothes…I may just show you what's going through my head…right now."

The next thing he heard was the dial tone in his ear. He flipped his phone shut with a sigh before turning and walking back into the conference room, passing a rather curious looking JJ at the door.

**What'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This one was inspired by the oh so hilarious scene in "In Birth and Death."**_

"_Talk dirty to me." She drawled into the phone as if automatically._

"_I think…hm.." Morgan started. JJ watched amused at Morgan and Strauss' reactions._

"_This is Section Chief Erin Strauss." Strauss said, the disapproval evident in her voice._

"_Ma'am." Garcia replied in shock. "I think it goes without saying that I was expecting it to be someone else."_

_**Later that day…**_

"Penelope Garcia's office, how may I help you?" She answers warily.

"When have you ever answered a phone call so seriously Baby Girl? Whatever happened to 'talk dirty to me'?" Morgan teased.

"Strauss happened." She replied with a groan of embarrassment.

"Sure, but it's just you and me now sugar." He replied with a smirk.

"That it is Hot Stuff." She replied, the usual teasing lilt coming back once more. "So do I get my wish, handsome?"

"What wish?" He asked in faux confusion. She laughed that gorgeously throaty laugh of hers.

"You just want to hear me say it again." She replied knowingly.

"So what if I do mamma, you going to hold out on me?" He replied with a pout.

"I could never hold out on you, and if I did you'd use those skills of yours to get it out of me." She teased with a smile before complying with his wish: "Talk dirty to me." Her voice was low and throaty and he almost growled at the sound.

"You know how hard it was to not let on earlier? How hard it was to look JJ in the eye and pretend like it was just our usual banter and not more? You are in _so_ much trouble baby girl."

"What you going to do to me _Agent Morgan_?" She asked, anticipation evident in her voice.

"Oh I have lots of options…_lots of options._" He replied with a grin. "You know what I can do with a pair of handcuffs sugar." He led her mind to the last time they'd played that type of game.

"That I do hot stuff. But you've done that before, no other tricks to pull out of that gorgeous head of yours?" She teased with a smile.

"I do have a few tricks you've yet to experience, maybe this time you'll beg me to go on…maybe this time I'll leave you wanting more…maybe you'll wake the neighbours…" he trailed off with a smirk knowing exactly how he would be affecting her.

Her eyes had fluttered closed as he spoke, her mind conjuring up all sorts of delicious feelings, images and possibilities.

"You, Derek Morgan, know just how to make a girl swoon." She replied, her voice slightly breathy.

"Only you Garcia, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He said before her voice came through as business like once more and they exchanged their quick goodbyes.

**_What'd you think?_**

**_Just so you know, this'll be updated as and when my muse heads this way after watching one of these two's wonderfully flirty conversations :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a wee note to start: these aren't in any particular order, just as I watch the wee scenes and get inspired, the MG picspam from 'princesskiwi07' on LJ helped inspire this one. **_

_**This one is using two scenes from the same episode, but in the 'wrong' order, let's just pretend they happened in this order please =)**_

_**I don't own CM.**_

_**Inspired by this gem of a scene…**_

"_Garcia what the hell is Charon?"_

"_If I figure it out does it earn me a night of passionate love-making ?"_

"_Most definitely, Sweetness. With Reid." _

_**Later that day…**_

"With Reid, handsome? Really?" Garcia asked with a pout, "Is it not worth a night with you?" She continued, really going for it with the mock upset.

"You don't need to do anything to _earn_ a night with me sweetness, all you have to do is say the word." He said with a smile, imagining the pout on her gorgeously kissable lips dissolving into a smile at his words.

"I don't? Well in that case, what do I have to say handsome?" she asked, the her usual teasing lilt creeping into her voice.

"You, baby girl should know exactly what to say."

"Pretty please big bad agent Morgan, won't you take me to bed?" She teased.

"I would if this wasn't over the phone Baby Girl…" He trailed off. "But once I get back I'll make good on that request sweetness."

"I'll hold you to that hot stuff." She replied with a grin.

"I know you will Baby Girl, and I look forward to it." He said, his voice deep and rich in her ear.

"There's another call coming through, handsome, I gotta go. Wonder if Boy Genius wants to talk dirty…" She joked with a smirk as she heard a tiny growl on the other end before she hung up.

_**Later still…**_

"_Look, we need as close to the real voice as you can get and anything that might be in the background. Can you do it?" He asked, his eyes hungrily devouring the image of his baby girl on the computer screen in front of him._

"_Okay, you know how on Star Trek when Captain Kirk asks McCoy to so something totally impossible and McCoy says: 'Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a miracle worker!'" She replies with a large smile, her eyes roaming over his features, taking in every inch of his deliciously handsome face as if she hadn't seen him in years rather than the few days._

"_Hey are you telling me not to expect a miracle?" He asked with a smile, his eyes with the familiar glint as he waited for her reply._

"_No I'm saying I'm not a doctor." She replied with an equally large grin, her eyes sparkling as she heard his familiar laugh before he spoke:_

"_That's my girl." He said, with a smile to match hers, both of their faces lighting up before they disconnected. Both getting back to work with smiles on their faces._

_**Later that night…**_

"Evening Handsome, to what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely telephone voice?" She drawled into the phone after seeing his name flash up on her caller ID.

"We've just sealed it, but we can't fly out till morning." He replied, his voice sounding strained and her eyebrows drew together in worry.

"Morgan, are you ok?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine Baby Girl, I just had to hear your voice." He replied with a sigh.

"Well I can go one better, do you have your laptop with you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Turn the wonderful piece of technology on then and you can even see me." She said with a smile when she heard the start up music knowing that she'd get to see him too.

"It's on now." He replied.

"I know handsome, see that mouse moving, that would be me." She said with a smile, turning on his video call and then activating her own. "That's me hanging up now Hot Stuff, but two seconds and this'll load and we'll continue from there."

They both waited with baited breath to see the face of the other on their screen and when the image loaded she smiled before speaking into her headset.

"You look as handsome as ever hot stuff, but shouldn't you get some sleep?" She asked, concern evident in both her voice and her face as he watched the serious expression find its way on to her face.

He smiled slightly at her worry, watching every change to her expression as she watched him. "Can't sleep baby." He said softly.

"Well then, I'll have to keep you entertained…" She trailed off with a cheeky grin and a laugh as he quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"Entertained? Baby Girl, where are you?" He asked, a smile gracing his lips. She laughed softly.

"I, my chocolate god, are in luck, I happen to be home."

"Do you now, and just what do you intend to do to keep me entertained Ms Garcia?" He asked with his usual teasing smile.

"That, Agent Morgan, is classified information." She replied with a massive smile stretching across her face. "You'll have to wait and see…"

"You're going to show me in a minute sweetness, hows about you give me a clue?" He asked with a pout and her eyes sparkled as she laughed.

"Now why would I do that and spoil the surprise?" she teased with a smile.

"Cos I asked nicely..?" He asked with a pout and she laughed.

"Don't use those puppy dog eyes on me!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Why not?" He asked making them more pronounced. "Will they work?"

"No they will not, and you won't get to see what I was going to do to entertain you…"

"But Baby Girl.." he pouted.

"Put that lip away, you can't put it to good use from up there so put it away." She replied with a wink, leaning forward and placing her head on her hand, watching as his eyes sparkled at her and the view she was now showing him.

He groaned softly at the sight before him, "You Penelope Garcia, are a tease." He growled into the headpiece.

"What? Me, handsome?" She asked mock innocently, her smile giving her away. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yes, you baby." He replied with a grin as he gazed at the sight before him hungrily. She blushed slightly under his gaze, still not quite believing that _he_ was looking at her like that.

"Well I can't imagine why you'd think that.." She said with a smile her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I have every intention of the full pay out. I wouldn't dare string you along like this handsome, I know what you can do with a pair of handcuffs and that mouth of yours, remember?"

"Of course I remember." He growled, his eyes darkening with lust as he remembered.

"…that was fun that was…" She trailed off as if caught up in her own thoughts.

"Are you trying turn me on while I can't even touch you baby girl?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Maybe." She sing songed and laughed as she watched him break out in a smile.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked with a smile, but his eyes were serious. "You always know exactly what I need when I need it. You always know just what to do or say to distract me, stop me from tumbling into the dark." He said with all the honesty in the world.

"I just do what you do handsome, I use every asset at my disposal to keep you on the light side, and you do the exact same for me. Even when you don't realise it." She replied back, sitting back in her seat once more.

"Thank you Pen." He said with sincerity and she smiled.

"No thanks necessary handsome, you just get that tush back and we'll do some other, more entertaining forms of distractions.." She said with a smile before the disconnected with goodnights.

**_what d'you think?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just recently been made aware of this gem of a scene (I know, I know, and I call myself an M/G fan!) and thought I'd use it instead of the 'God Given Solace' scene...although that one's bound to be used eventually :)**_

_Morgan:__ Hello? Garcia, can you hear me?  
__Garcia:_(with tears in her eyes_)__ We saw the explosion on TV.  
__Morgan:__ Yeah I know, we lost the SWAT agent.  
__Garcia:__ Oh, God.  
__Morgan:__ Don't worry, don't think you're gonna get rid of me that easy.  
__Garcia:_(smiling through her tears) _Do you need anything?  
__Morgan:_(laughs softly)_ I know who to call if I do._

_**Later that night...**_

"Morgan?" She questioned softly as the phone was picked up.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?" He questions, concern evident in his voice.

"Are you ok? Truly ok?" She asks, ignoring his question.

"Baby, I'm fine. Just a few scratches." He replies with feeling. "Are you ok sweetness?" He asks again, not liking the fragility in her voice.

"Yes handsome, I just...I thought...I-"

"You thought I'd been hurt, that you'd lost me?" He finished for her.

"Yeah." She said so softly that he almost missed it.

"I am here Pen, and I'm not going anywhere. Never." He said with feeling hoping to reassure her, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Good." She replied, her voice stronger and he was never more glad of her inner strength and occasional hard headed-ness than at that moment. She would hold it together, she would put up her wall for now. And when he got back she'd know he was truly alright, and then she could break down. But then it would be out of relief rather than fear.

"I'll see you when we get back Baby Girl, and there better be a hug with my name on it." He said, trying to inject a slight dose of their usual banter into the conversation, hoping to perk her up a little more.

"Oh, there will be...that and more if you play your cards right hot stuff." She replied with a smile, loving the way he could have her almost completely forgetting about what had happened earlier with his words alone and a well placed classic Morgan comment.

_**This one's just short...more soon :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This time I thought I'd play about with it a bit more...and I have no idea where the inspiration came from! :)**_

_"Tell me something I want to hear." Morgan drawled into the phone as she picked up.  
"You're a sculpted god of chocolate thunder." Garcia replied back with  
"OK, tell me something I don't already know." He said in reply, a smile tugging at his lips.  
"I have a sweet tooth?" she replied in_

_**Later that night...**_

"Good evening my chocolate god, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"You, Miss 'I have a sweet tooth', can tell me what's got you so chipper? And then tell me just what this sweet tooth extends too." He says with a smile.

"Well, it seems that my hunk of an agent boyfriend is going to be back sooner than was thought so I'm allowed to be a little bit chipper don't you think?" She asked with a smile.

"I most certainly can't argue with that sweetness." He replied with a smile at her words.

"And my sweet tooth, well it extends from all things gorgeously sugar coated to the most magnificent of chocolates. You and that hot bod included." She continued with a sultry grin playing on her lips.

"Well well well Penelope Garcia, if you play your cards right you may just be feeding said sweet tooth not long after my feet hit the asphalt back home." He said with a grin.

"Really?!" She asked, her voice filled with over the top with excitement. "Honestly, like oh my god, you mean I may just get to see that _smokin' hot _body without it's _candy wrapper_?" She asked with a smirk and a laugh as she pictured his expression.

"You, Princess, watch way too many teenage soaps."He said with a laugh. "But yeah, essentially you get to –"

"Un-wrap the candy bar?" She interrupted, her voice serious, before her control slipped and she laughed. He laughed with her.

"You did not just say that sweetness...but essentially yes." He replied after he had controlled himself.

"So I get to gorge myself on the wonder that is Derek Morgan chocolate and just what, pray tell, will you be getting out of this?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I get to satisfy a certain _craving _of my own..."He trailed off suggestively.

"Oh ho, Agent Morgan, you would not be referring to what I think you're referring to are you?"

"I would be referring to you gorgeous." He replied with a smirk, waiting for her reply.

"What?! Oh no! Sorry to disappoint, I thought you meant some of that big bar of _Dairy Milk_ you have tucked away at the bottom of your drawer." She replied in fake shock.

"Wait, how would you know about that Baby Girl? That's my secret stash!" He replied with a laugh.

"I'm all knowing, Hot Stuff, you know that." She replied with a smile, breaking off a bit of the chocolate she had just mentioned.

Upon hearing the 'snap' through the phone Morgan said: "Oi, Garcia, put it back!" With a laugh, wishing he was there to see her reactions.

"But it's the only _chocolate_ I have to sustain me until that sweet tush of yours makes it back to me." She replied with a pout and he smiled before replying:

"Well, I _suppose_ you can have it then mamma, who am I to deny you?"

"See, now you got it right, you may be big bad Agent Morgan but you know that with me, well...you're just a big 'ole sculpted god of chocolate thunder." She laughed. "But I'll see you guys when you land and I'll make sure this is replaced for you." She said more professionally as the door opened and one of the other tech's came in.

"I'll hold you to that Baby Girl." He said before they disconnected.

**_What d'you think?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is one of those scenes everybody knows...and loves :) Let's see where this could've taken them...**_

"_Are you lonely in the Lone Star State?" She asked, her voice seductively low. "And are you wearing chaps?"  
__"__Only in your dreams, Garcia." He says with a laugh.  
__"__Oh, not necessarily. I have Photoshop." She replies with a massive smile, mischief shinning in her eyes.  
__"__ Hey, hey, _be_have." He reprimanded softly "Focus your little twisted mind for me, okay? I need police records from the 5__th__ ward, small thefts and burglaries, can you do that? " _

"_Aren't you at that very station right now?"_

"_Yeah, but it's a small precinct and these guys are stretched. Trust me."_

"_Got it."_

"_Oh and Garcia, see if you can find before and after pictures of demolitions in the area, maybe we can nail down the building where the UnSub may have worked or lived in."_

"_How far back?"_

"_Week."_

"_C'est facile mon cher." _

"_And Garcia? I'd better not ever find any Photoshop pictures of me." He said with a grin._

"_Oh, trust me, my vision, you will never find them." She replied with a smirk and a chuckle before disconnecting._

_**Later that day...**_

"Chaps? Baby Girl?" He questioned, not bothering with a greeting. "Honestly?"

"Well hello to you too Handsome, I'm good thanks, how are you?" She asked jokingly.

"Ha ha." He laughed. "I'm fantastic baby, but chaps, really?" He asked again.

"Really." She replied definitively. "I mean, handsome, _come on_, you and that hot bod in leather, and not just leather, leather with a delectable view of that gorgeous ass." She said thickly, her mind beginning to wander to said image.

He interrupted her train of thought before it got any further: "Garcia." He said, his voice low.

"Yes, Morgan?" She asked, innocently and he could almost picture her fluttering those eyelashes at him.

"I won't wear chaps." He said simply.

"Oh ho, we'll see about that." She replied, with a wicked grin that he knew was on her face.

"You. Will. Not. Get. Me. In. Chaps." He said slowly, pronouncing every word as if she would hear what he was saying and not the whirring of that brain of hers as she thought up some way to get him in just what she wanted.

"Uh huh." She replied with a smile evident in her voice and he knew right then that whatever she had up her sleeve would work. It always did. "Whatever you say hot stuff."

"Why does the tone of your voice worry me sweetness?" He asked. "What've you got up your sleeve this time?"

"No-thing." She said musically, dragging out the 'o'. A small chuckle escaping afterwards.

"Why don't I believe that for a second?" He asked with a laugh despite trying to remain serious.

"Because you know that I always get what I want somehow?" She questioned, imagining how he'd look right now, smiling into the phone as they slipped further into their usual banter.

"It's that 'somehow' that worries me baby." He said with a smile.

"Well...I'll make you a deal..."She trailed off.

"What are the conditions on this deal here?" He asked, knowing that she would make it worth his while. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted from him.

"I was thinking...maybe you'll get to see me in that little satin number that I bought last week..." She drawled with that familiar Garcia teasing quality.

He groaned slightly and she was glad she was at the other end of the phone, knowing that she'd give in to anything he said after that small slip of his control. She knew it would be accompanied by that glint in his eye, the one she was only just getting used to being directed at her.

"Well, if that is the offer then I may be willing to negotiate. Maybe..."He said with a grin, "But it all depends on what the conditions are goddess." He said and she groaned at his reference to their last 'deal'. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. It was not wise to let Penelope Garcia and her wicked tongue set the parameters of a deal, she could find a loophole almost anywhere. Not that he had minded really, they'd had a rather _fun _weekend regardless of her end of the deal being construed from the original agreement, but he was a lot more wary now. The woman wasn't just a tease on the phone.

"I'll have to get back to you with those Sweet cheeks." She replied in a somewhat more professional tone – well professional as far as the 'all knowing goddess of Quantico' was concerned – before the dial tone was sounding in his ear and he was left with a picture of the woman he loved in his head in nothing more than a piece of flimsy satin and red lipstick.

The woman could tease even when she was no longer there.

_**What d' you think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This time it was inspired by this little conversation...**_

_Morgan: Yeah, talk to me, baby girl.  
Garcia: I'm not interrupting boy time at Crazy Horse Too, am I?  
Morgan: You know that's not my thing. I'm more for in-room entertainment.  
Garcia: I can't help you there, but I do give good phone_

_**Later that night...**_

"Baby, _I_ know you give good phone, but did the guys really need to know?" He asked with a pout and a laugh.

"They already knew, how else did you think I practiced?" She joked with a smile.

"You better be joking baby girl." He replied with a growl.

"Of course I am, hot stuff, you're the only one who gets the _pleasure _of my special brand of phone conversation." She replied with a smile.

"Good. Keep it that way." He said, his voice gruff.

"Aw, is someone getting territorial?" She questioned with the familiar teasing lilt to her voice. "So, how's the in-room entertainment?"

"It's not on. I decided to take you up on your offer from earlier."He drawled into the phone.

"Oh you did, did you?" She teased. "And just what were you going to do if I refused?"

"You wouldn't refuse me sweetness, not when I'm all on my lonesome!" He said with a pout and she laughed. He was right.

"You know me too well Hot Stuff, how can I say no to that voice?" She questioned with a teasing smile.

"You can't?" He questioned with a grin.

"You got it in one handsome." She replied. "And I'd hate my _talents_ to go to waste..."

"That'd be a shame baby girl, we can't have that." He said with a grin.

"Sure thing Hot Stuff, I'll get those tickets booked for you, won't take me a minute." She said, and he understood that she was covering as someone had just entered her domain, most likely Emily or Hotch.

"Thanks Garcia, I owe you one." He replied, playing along in case they could hear his end of their call. He heard the familiar pitter-patter of her nails as she typed quickly, booking his tickets – for what he had no idea – as quickly as she could.

"Right, done. Two tickets for the Friday night. They'll come in the post Monday."

"Thanks baby girl, talk to you later?" He replied, a slight question in his statement. He wanted to know if he would be hearing that gorgeous voice later, to make up for the fact that they were separated physically just now.

"Any time hot stuff." She replied before hanging up.

_**Later still...**_

"Just what have I now got tickets for baby?" He asked with a smile as he picked up his ringing cell.

"To the Nutcracker Ballet." She replied with a smile and he was sure her eyes would be sparkling with unshed laughter.

"The ballet? Garcia, how did you think they'd believe those were for me?" He asked in mock seriousness with a hint of whining behind it.

"You're the resident Casanova Hot Stuff, they'll thing you're wining and dining some young leggy thing and you're out to impress." She tried to be blasé about it but he knew that she still felt that she wasn't his usual type.

"Well, will you come with me then Sweetness?" He asked with a smile. "I'll wine and dine you, and you can explain what half of those twirl things they do are when we're there."

"If you want to keep the tickets then 'course I'll come. A girl doesn't turn down the chance to be wined and dined by Mr BAU Casanova himself." She replied, continuing her joke.

"I'm Casanova no longer Baby Girl, I'm a one woman guy now." He replied somewhat cheesily and she chuckled.

"Derek Morgan, you certainly come out with some cheesy one liners don't you. But thanks." She replied with a 100-watt smile. Pleased as punch at his words.

"Nothing to thank me for Goddess, but if you really want to thank me you can save 'till after that show, we'll have our own performance." He replied cheekily.

"Why, Derek Morgan, just what do you take me for?" She asked; her voice over dramatic and laced with fake shock as she played it up.

"A very sexy Goddess who knows a thing or two that drives me wild." He replied and she loved the deep sinuey quality to his voice.

"Ah...well...I could be persuaded to show you some of them...but you'll have to show me just why you're the BAU Casanova..."

"I'm sure if I work hard enough I'll manage to seduce you." He replied with a smile.

"Oh ho, do you now?" She questioned with a quirked eyebrow. "I bet I could do it faster..." She trailed off, waiting for him to take the bait.

"Prove it." He said defiantly.

The rest of the night was a blur of lascivious comment, teasing jibes and massive smiles as the two continued their banter well into the night.

_**I know, I'm mean...but where the muse goes I can do nought but follow :P **_

_**Just have to use you're imagination...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know the order is all messed up with true CM timeline, but just go with me...**_

_**This one just continues on, no need for another call...**_

"_Hello." Garcia says into the speaker phone._

"_Hey, how's Miss Smart and Sexy doing today?" Comes Morgan's voice through the air._

"_Fair warning Cupcake, as much as I love you and our witty banter, I'm all out of witty and banter, and I'm struggling with love." She says, her voice not as perky as usual and he could hear the stress in her voice._

"_What's wrong, baby?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice._

"_I'm standing at the crossroads of 31 lives and what I see is a train wreck." She says and he wants nothing more than to be there, to wrap his arms around her and help restore her back to her normal vivacious self._

"Baby, calm down. Will you do something for me?" He implores softly.

"What do you need handsome?" She asked with a sigh and he realised she'd thought he meant work related.

"Will you sit that gorgeous ass now and take a deep breath." He demanded, his voice strong and allowing her no real arguments. When she didn't reply with one of her usual witty retorts he knew that she was struggling with this a lot more than she was letting on. "Ok, are you sitting down?"

"Yeah." She replied, her voice softer but closer to the phone.

"Ok, I want you to just relax baby. I want you to just sit and take a few deep breaths and I want you to think about something other than the case, something other than those people, just for a minute."

"But you need something no-"

"No. We can wait a minute. You need to clear that head of yours, this way we both get what we need." He replied forcefully.

"Ok." She conceded on a breath.

"Right, so I want you to listen to me, just me. I'm just going to talk and I want you to listen, okay?"

She snorted, "Derek Morgan what _have_ you been reading?"

"Hush Baby Girl, just do as I say...for once." He added cheekily, hoping she would jump on it as ever.

"_For once? _Hot Stuff, you know you love it when I'm _naughty._" She joked back with a laugh, "Plus, I always do what you say." She pouts and he's glad that she's not as lost as he had thought.

"Ok, silly girl, you going to do as I say this time then?" He asks with a smile.

"For you, handsome, of course." She replied, playing it up a bit.

"Right, I want you to shut your eyes." She did. "I want you to...think back to just before I left for this-"

"Derek Morgan! You wouldn't dare!" She interrupted with a laugh. "You would _not_ be trying to make this conversation dirty?!" She said her eyes sparkling with glee once more.

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying." He shot back with a chuckle.

"Yes, you can!" She replied back with a smile lighting up her face. "I'm still in shock here!" She laughed.

"Baby, don't kid yourself, of course you're not in shock. You're worse than me!" He replied wanting to get a rise out of her.

"I am not!" She replied, her voice raising an octave in protest.

"Oh really?" He questioned, "So are you saying it was _me_ who started the handcuff conversation when I was at my mum's?" She went to interrupt but he continued. "Was it _also _me who started the conversation about just what they were wearing as the other was _driving_? Or how about when there was the phone call about the desert we were having that night? Was that me too?" He questioned with a laugh.

She didn't reply.

"Cat got your tongue Baby Girl?" He questioned with a smirk.

"You, Derek Morgan, don't play fair." She said with a pout which turned to a smile when he laughed. "What can I get for you handsome? What do you need from the oracle?" She asked and he knew she was a bit more herself, that he'd managed to help her get out of her mind for just a short time. And that short respite had helped restore a little bit of her Garcia 'magic'. He smiled as he gave her his request and listened as she delivered. Helping them out above and beyond her job as ever.

_**There we go...how much did you wanna hug Garcia in that episode? And well, if Morgan couldn't hug her...this was the next best thing :P**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A short chapter this one...**_

_**Garcia**: (on the phone) You've reached Penelope Garcia in the FBI's Office of Supreme Genius._

_**Morgan**: Hey, it's Morgan. Need you to work me some magic here. I got a program called Deadbolt Defense and a girl with only a couple of hours to live, so what do you know?_

_**Garcia**: Then you gotta problem. Deadbolt's the number one password crack-resistant software out there. You're gonna have to get inside this guy's head to get the password._

_**Morgan**: I thought I was calling the Office of Supreme Genius._

_**Garcia**: Well, gorgeous, you've been rerouted to the Office of Too Friggin' Bad._

_**Morgan**: Thanks anyway_

_**Later on...**_

"The Office of Supreme Genius, how may the oracle save your ass today?" she drawled into the phone.

"_Supreme Genius_, eh? Then how come the oracle couldn't save me earlier?" came Morgan's voice in her ear and she could picture the pout adorning his features.

"Because, Hot Stuff, sometimes even the all knowing can't know everything." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh really? Does that not contradict the name, 'All Knowing'?" He teased.

"Well, truly nobody can know _everything_, but I'm pretty close." She said with a laugh.

"Are you now baby?"

"I am."

"Can you even read minds?" He teased. "Can you, the All Knowing Goddess tell what's going on in people's heads?"

"I can tell what's going on in _your _gorgeous head." She replied back.

"Oh really? Prove it." He challenged.

"You're thinking of me. Me-" She said almost smugly before he cut her off.

"And just how do you know that?" He questioned with a smirk.

She continued with her sentence: "Me in one of your shirts like last night."

She was right, _now_ that was all he could picture: Penelope Garcia in nothing but one of his white shirt and the previous day's make-up. And he couldn't help but groan at the image.

"I am now!" He said in mock annoyance.

"Ha, don't even try to pretend Morgan, that pause said it all, I was right!" She replied with a laugh.

"What?! No way, if you plant the image you can't say that's you predicting it mamma!"

"I say I can, and you should know by now: what I say goes." She said with a smile.

"Oh really? Are you so sure about that?" He questioned with a smile. "You sure you don't bend to my will and just not realise?"

"Oh, I'm more than sure handsome. I have you wrapped around my little finger." She teased.

"Do you now?" He asked with a laugh. "I don't think so somehow."

"What, are you saying that if I said come over here now you wouldn't come? That you would leave me here all by myself in this big bed? All alone and with nobody to keep me warm." She asked with a pout and he couldn't almost see her eyelashes fluttering as they always did when she began to tease him like this.

"Ten minutes. But I don't think I've ever been so glad to be wrapped around someone's finger. This way I get benefits too." He teased back with a laugh before hanging up and heading straight over to hers.

Some would say he was whipped, some would say he'd gone soft, but he said he was the luckiest guy on the planet. The woman he loved and desired was finally his and she knew just how to get what she wanted.

_**What d'you think?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Apologies now if you're French and my French in here is terrible...I used what limited knowledge I have! And my dictionary! :P**_

"The author of 'The Empty Planet' used David Hansberry as a pseudonym."

"Come on Garcia, I know you got his name so give it up."

"_Her_ name, you cute little chauvinist, is Ursula Kent, and she's a Literature professor at...oh my...in Seattle St Denison University."

"Where the floppy disk bombs were set."

"Uh huh."

"Oh you are the light of my life sweet lady."

"Je suis toujours ici pour toi, mon cher."

"Drives me crazy when you talk that 'voulez coucher' stuff to me...stop it." He reprimanded with a laugh. "Au revoir crazy girl."

_**Later that day...**_

"Bonjour mon cher." She said into the phone as she flipped it open knowing it would be him.

"Good evening sweetness. What's with the foreign language still? Do you get a kick out of ignoring me?" he questioned with a smile.

"No, I get a kick out of making you uncomfortable." She shot back and he revelled once again in her ability for quick retorts.

"Uncomfortable? I can't say it makes me uncomfortable per say, well I suppose my jeans do get a bit tight." He teased further, laughing when he heard her breath hitch slightly at his insinuation. "What? You don't believe me?" He said mock hurt.

"Oh I do handsome." She drawled thickly before quietly adding: "I just still haven't quite gotten used to the whole 'Derek Morgan Wants You' thing."

"Well you better get used to it baby 'cos it's reality, and maybe I'll be showing you soon, what with the way your French is going."

"Ooh la la, is that a _promesse_ Monsieur Morgan?" She asked, playing up the stereotypical French accent. He laughed.

"A promesse?" He questioned, eyebrow raised as he chuckled at the horrendous French accent she had attempted. Although it was much better, and much sexier, than his attempt he was sure.

She laughed at his attempt at just repeating a French word. "Is that a promise? You really need to learn some French." She teased.

"Do I now?" He asked with a smile "And why would that be?"

"Because I said so." She said simply. "And you didn't answer my question." She pouted.

"The answer to your question is an automatic yes, baby girl." He said with a smile. "It's a promise I intend to pay in full as soon as possible."

**_What d'you think?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I wanted to do one before this but it was not for happening at all, I loved the original scene so much I couldn't change it! PLus it wasn't a phonecall. But this one is.....And so we have reached the end of this one...**_

_Morgan: There's something I really want you to know, Garcia.  
Garcia: Save it, just get out!  
Morgan: No, no, no, I'm not quite there yet...  
Garcia: Morgan...  
Morgan: Just listen to me...  
Garcia: Morgan, please...  
Morgan: You know what you are, Garcia?  
Garcia: (bomb in ambulance explodes) Morgan! (pause) Derek? (pause)  
Morgan: Garcia? I'll tell you what you are to me. You're my God-given solace. Woman you promise me one thing - whatever happens, don't you ever stop talking to me.  
Garcia: I can't right now 'cause I'm mad at you._

_**Later that night...**_

Morgan rolled over in the bed, blindly reaching for his ringing mobile on the night stand. Squinting at the name on the screen his heart leapt: _Garcia_.

"Garcia?" He asked softly as he answered.

The other end of the line was silent. Not a word.

"Baby Girl? What's wrong?" He asked sitting up in bed, worry piercing his heart.

"I almost lost you." Came the unbelievably soft voice over the line and his heart almost broke at the sound. She was scared, terrified even.

"I know, Baby, I know. But you didn't; I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that." He said with feeling.

"You almost broke that promise earlier..." She said and she sounded defeated. "I can't lose you..." She trailed off and he could hear the lump in her throat, hear the sadness enveloping her voice as the tears threatened to fall.

"Baby." He implored softly. "I am not going anywhere. I swear to you I will not leave you."

She laughed softly. "You can't promise that Morgan, you do a dangerous job. The most you can promise is you'll be careful..."

"I'll be careful Penelope." He said softly getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers as he headed to the door. "I promise you I will not put you through that again." He says, his voice shaking slightly as he realises just how much his phoning her had affected her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think how phoning you would affect you, I'm so sorry. I just needed help and you were the only one who could do it. You were also the last voice I would have wanted to hear if it'd went wrong. Maybe I did it subconsciously for that reason. But I swear to you I didn't even give thought to the notion that I would not make it out. I put my life in your hands and knew you would save me. I don't know how I knew but I did, you are truly my God Given Solace Penelope Garcia." He said with feeling, gulping as the lump in his throat moved upwards as he padded along the corridor ignoring the looks from the hotel workers as he headed to the one place he needed to be.

He got no reply on the other end of the phone. He could only hear the muffled sobs as she tried to stop the tears from falling at his words.

There was a knock at her door but she refused to answer, instead listening to the words and then the breathing of Derek Morgan, her man, her lover, her soul mate. His breathing was rhythmic and reminded her that he was alive, he was well and truly alive.

"Baby Girl, will you let me in? Will you open the door?" He asked softly and she flew to the door, the phone falling to the floor. But she didn't notice.

The door opened and a blond head wedged under his chin as her arms wrapped around him, clinging on to him as if her life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them slowly into the hotel room, closing the door with his foot as he clung to her. He drew from her as much as she drew from him; each clinging to the one person in the world who kept them sane, who kept them grounded while showing them all the love in their heart.

He could hear her crying and feel the tears against his chest. In response he held her tighter, his head bending down to her ear he whispered: "I'm right here Baby Girl. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too Derek." She replied softly before lifting her head from his chest, raising her eyes to meet his. "But if you _ever_ do that again I can't be held accountable for my actions." She said, her eyes remaining connected with his the whole time and he could see the inner strength hidden behind the tears.

"I don't doubt that at all Baby." He replied with a smile before capturing her lips with his. Breaking away after a minute he spoke once more: "You think maybe we should tell the team now?"

She nodded her response before kissing him again, clinging to him and kissing him, her hands roaming every part of his exposed chest and back, as if making sure he was in fact all there. Trying to reassure herself that he was safe and well, that he was not hurt. Trying to convince her mind that he had in fact not left her, that he was in fact still here, still intact and most definitely alive.

They kissed desperately, hungrily and passionately as they tangled in the sheets of the plush hotel room's single bed. Afterwards, lying in the others' arms they had never felt safer and they knew that it was about time they let the whole world know, never mind the team.

"Handsome?"

"Yeah." He replied, looking down at the mass of blonde curls presently using his chest as a pillow.

"Please be careful. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said softly, her breath tickling his chest.

"I promise I will Baby Girl. I don't want to put you through that again. _Ever_." He replied with feeling, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You bloody well better not!" She replied with a chuckle. "If you do, I may be forced to kill you myself."

He laughed.

"I'm not joking." She replied, her voice serious.

"The thing is baby, I know that. That's why I'm laughing."

"Aw, do I make you nervous? Does _Little Ole Me_ make the _Special Agent_ nervous?" She teased with a laugh.

"You wouldn't need to kill me to make me disappear baby. But you couldn't do that to me, sweetness, let's not pretend here."

"Aw what, you don't want to pretend in the bedroom? Right well, I may as well just say it then, I was faking."

The next thing she knows she's laying on her back, arms pinned above her head with a very naked and very irresistible Derek Morgan pinning her down

"You did not just say that baby." He said, his voice a low growl.

"What? You said no pretending, I-" He cut her off with a kiss, a kiss that was strong and demanding and she returned it likewise, not allowing him the pleasure of her submission straight away.

When he pulled back his lips then made their way down her jaw line, trailing their way down the column of her throat with a combination of kisses, nips and then soothing flicks of his tongue. When he reached the base of her throat he nipped playfully there before making the same journey back up to her jaw. She was keening for him, soft moans escaping from her lips and he chuckled softly, his warm breath hitting her ear as he spoke: "What was that you said again Baby? About pretending?" He smirked as she shivered at his breath tickling her skin.

"I didn't say a thing." She replied somewhat breathlessly.

"I thought so." He said with a growl before claiming her lips once more.

They woke up to a knock on the door and Pen tensed, her eyes flying open as she realised she was on a case, in her hotel room, naked and in the same bed with Derek. This was going to look pretty bad depending on who was at that door.

Feeling her tense up, Derek squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Maybe it's time we told them; let them get a bit of a shock if I answer this in my boxers." He said mischievously and she smiled up at him, admiring his physique as he climbed out of the bed and pulled on his boxers. She followed suit, grabbing the large hotel bath robe and tying it tightly at the waist, following him to the door.

"Garcia, have you seen M-" JJ begun as the door swung open, stopping mid sentence as none other than the man she had been sent to look for was standing in front of her. In nothing but his boxers she might add.

"Morning JJ." He said with a smile which turned into a smirk at her slightly startled expression.

"Err... we're leaving in an hour. Breakfast finishes shortly so you might want to come down and get something." She said, unsure quite what to say or do next all she could do was smile. Those two had finally got it together, and she couldn't be happier for them.

"Morning JJ." Garcia said as she came around beside Morgan with a massive smile on her face. "We'll be down shortly."

"Ok, well, see you soon." She said, exchanging smiles and looks which told more than the half nakedness of Morgan with Garcia. "And _we'll_ talk later Garcia." She said before turning on her heel and heading down to the hotel restraint, ready to pass on the news of the two best friend's finally going that extra step.

Morgan and Garcia parted, both going to get changed before they'd head down to breakfast, ready to face the inquisition together. They were both silently thanking their lucky stars that none of their friends - as far as they knew - had heard any of their 'work' phone calls; they had managed to keep them under wraps and that was an impressive feat, one which they hoped would not end now. While their minds pondered over the possible reactions of the team they knew one thing for certain: they'd have to be a bit more creative now when it came to excuses for their phonecalls.

_**There we have it guys! Please tell me whatcha think :) **_

_**Thanks to those that read, those that favourite, alerted and reviewed and a big thanks also to those who gave me phonecall suggestions :)**_

_**STORY DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. (How do I forget to this until now!?)**_


	12. Prequel one shot

A/N: This is sort of a random prequel to this story and will likely be left as is.

I haven't written anything in about a year (not properly anyway) and it's really rather short, but it's _**klcm**__'s _Birthday and as much as my muse is messed up it seems it couldn't resist just a little something for ya. _Happy Birthday!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

"_One last favour, look up the words sexy and brilliant in that computer of yours and tell me what you come up with?" Morgan said with a smile as he leant against the wall in the clinic._

"_Look at that," She said softly as a massive smile drew at her red lips. Sitting back in her chair, her eyes sparkled as she continued, "it's me." _

"_You are a Goddess, woman. Ciao." He said as goodbye, leaving her somewhat blushing and over the moon._

_Looking around at the looks he was getting from the women in the clinic he defended himself: "It was a work call." _

_**Later that day...**_

"Miss Sexy-and-Brilliant here; talk to me, Stud." Garcia drawled into her cell phone after checking the caller ID.

He chuckled deeply at her greeting, the woman was priceless. "I'm glad the compliment got through that hard head of yours, Sweetness." He teased softly.

"So you managed to pry yourself away from all those women at the fertility clinic who wanted you for your swimmers?" She teased back, ignoring his comment.

"I did," he said with amusement, "and in one piece and with all my 'swimmers' too."

"Impressive work my Super Sexy Agent."

"Super Sexy, eh?" He questioned with a smile.

"Oh, you know you're a Super Fox, Derek Morgan, don't play dumb with me." She said with a grin, "Plus, I'm pretty sure I told you that last night, so don't make me say it again."

"I seem to remember you having something similar to say." He said with a laugh before he stopped abruptly and she could _hear _the gears spinning in his head.

"I had a great time last night, Derek." She jumped in, stopping him from going where she knew he would be; worrying.

He sighed in relief, "So did I Baby Girl, the best."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. "Did you doubt it for a second, Handsome? I always knew me plus you would equal..._fireworks_."

"Oh I didn't doubt that for even a millisecond, baby. You and I were always going to be perfect. I just...wondered if you wanted to do it again?"

"I definitely do, but Handsome, there's something you should know..." she began somewhat ominously and he began to think the worst.

That was until she spoke again, with that all too familiar teasing lilt to her voice; "I don't do phone sex until at least the third date, so you better make sure you ask again."

His loud laugh resonated in her ear as he realised that she was only teasing and she laughed with him, she couldn't help it, his laugh was addictive.

"Woman," He said; his voice low. "What are half our conversations at work then?"

"Merely foreplay." She flung back with a smile before her voice dropped and she added: "I'd love to, D."

"Really?" He asked in reflex and mentally slapped himself, _way to play it cool, Derek._

"Eager much, tiger?" She teased, secretly flushed with happiness at the thought that he was so excited to take her out again.

Laughing at himself slightly he replied: "More than you know, Gorgeous."

"Aw, who knew Derek Morgan had a marshmallow heart."

"Marshmallow heart, baby?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You're all gooey." She clarified with a smile, enjoying their usual banter filled conversation that had a little bit more of an edge now.

"That's one description I've never been given before." He replied with a laugh and she was pretty sure that if she could see him right now he'd be smiling, so much that he'd have those little crinkles around his eyes.

"Oh there's _plenty_ more where they came from, and not all of them as PG." She shot back, her voice low, her tone filled with promise.

"I don't doubt that for a second." He agreed; anyone who had ever heard their conversations would know that for a fact! "But those ones we'll have to keep out of work unfortunately." He added, bringing the conversation to a more serious turn.

"Yeah," She said softly. "That's probably the best idea, for now at least." She added hurriedly, not wanting him to think she didn't want to tell people.

"At least until we see where this is going." He agreed. "Though I can only see one place, P-"

"If you say your bed, Hot Stuff, I might have to spank you."

"Promises, Baby." He teased right back.

"Oho," She squealed excitedly and he sat up in his armchair in response, wondering just what thought had made her react so excitedly. "And sooner or later I'll get to go through with _all_ those promises. Oh the possibilities..."

"Woman, you're gonna be the death of me!" He groaned out.

"But whatta way to go, my Adonis." She said wistfully.

"The best I reckon."

"You reckon? Oh Baby, I _know_. I bet my fantasies never did you any justice." She teased, smirking when she heard his breathing hitch.

"Woman." He half-heartedly reprimanded before getting his wits together; "We're gonna have to watch this at work, Mamma, I couldn't even hide the fact that it wasn't _just_ _a work call_ from a bunch of women at a fertility clinic today never mind from the team." He said with a laugh, not quite believing how terrible he had been at hiding it, they way they looked at him it must have been written all over his face that it was way more than just a work call.

"Aw, poor Baby," She teased knowing that usually she wouldn't have the team around to worry about that from her end. "We'll just have to do better with the 'professional' conversations at work. Or at least be better at hiding the fact they're not." She added with a wicked grin, this could be fun.

"I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something to cover up with if needed, plus it helps that we tease enough as it is." He said with a smile as she agreed.

"So about that second date, Sugar; when you taking me out?" She asked excitedly.


End file.
